Toruk Makto
, the sixth Toruk Makto.]]A Toruk Makto is a Na'vi individual who successfully manages to ride a Toruk. There had only been five Toruk Maktos until Jake Sully became one, and using the prestige of the position he unified the Na'vi against the RDA. The previous Toruk Makto was Neytiri's great-great-grandfather, who had used the great respect given to such riders to unite the Na'vi tribes five generations before in what was described as a "time of great sorrow." Jake follows in his footsteps to unite the Na'vi against the human invaders. Toruk Makto translates as "Rider of the Last Shadow." The Sixth Toruk Makto Events leading up to the Sixth Coming The Na'vi were in a time of great sorrow, the Omaticaya Clan in particular, due to the RDA's presence on Pandora. Jake Sully, an Avatar driver who became initiated into the Omaticaya Clan, was thought to be a traitor after he reveals his initial mission, which involved gathering information about the Na'vi for the RDA. The Omaticaya had both him and Dr. Grace Augustine bound to keep them from interfering any further, despite Jake's change of allegiance, and prepared to defend their hometree against the RDA. Mo'at, the Tsahìk of the clan, released them begging them to help save the clan. Jake came across his mate, Neytiri, during the destruction where he found her mourning the death of her father and Olo'eyktan, Eytukan. Jake tried to comfort her, but she furiously rejected him. He was then forced back into his human body, and was put under arrest for treason. However, Trudy Chacon, another renegade RDA member saved both him and Dr. Augustine. As they escaped, Colonel Quaritch tried to stop them by shooting at them but the renegades escaped. However, Dr. Augustine was mortally wounded. In order to regain his honor in the eyes of Neytiri and the rest of the Omaticaya, and save Grace's life, Jake re-entered his Avatar body and found his Ikran. They flew until they found a Toruk. Assuming that the Toruk never looks up because it has no natural predators to attack it from above, Jake flew his Ikran above it then jumped onto the back of the Toruk and bonded with it, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. Reuniting with the Omaticaya and the Final Battle Jake steered his new mount to the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls. The Omaticaya, especially Neytiri, were amazed by his accomplishment and forgave him completely, for this meant not only that he truly had sided with the Na'vi, but that he was destined to lead them to victory over the source of the great sorrow like the five others before him. (This, and the Na'vi reverence for Toruk Makto in general, is most likely because the temerity required to successfully set out to become a Toruk Makto can only be accomplished by one with a strong heart, which Neytiri had noted in Jake months earlier when they first met, and a deep love for the Na'vi to the point of being willing to do absolutely anything for them -- thus making such a person the ideal leader for the people, especially in such a time.) Jake asked Mo'at for help to save Grace, following which the Omaticaya tried to perform a consciousness transfer on her. She got as close as actually seeing Eywa, but ultimately the transfer failed as her wounds were too great. Filled with anger against the RDA, Jake gave a speech to the Omaticaya which resulted in the gathering of other Na'vi clans to fight off the RDA. He commanded the clans of the Na'vi in the defense of the Tree of Souls, flying his Toruk with the Ikran Makto of the Na'vi clans in an aerial strike against the RDA gunships and the explosives laden EVA . Aftermath After successfully defeating the RDA in the Final Battle, all humans, with the exception of a few, were banished from Pandora and were sent back to their dying planet. Jake released his Toruk, as Toruk Makto was no longer needed. Tsu'tey, mortally wounded in the battle, passed on his leadership to Jake since he proved to be a worthy successor. Jake returned to the Tree of Souls where the Omaticaya performed the consciousness transfer on him. See Also *Toruk (Great Leonopteryx) *Ikran Makto *Mountain Banshee *Jake Sully de:Toruk Makto es:Toruk Makto fr:Toruk Makto nl:Toruk Makto pl:Toruk Makto Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi Category:Mythology